Why Me?
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Grunt. “Damn, for someone so little, you sure do weigh a ton,” I muttered as I dragged Harry Potter across the lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive towards the back of the house. -Dudley Dursley.x.Harry Potter- Rated M for a reason
1. Why Me Chapter 1

**Title:** _Why Me?_

**Author:** Yuki of the Kamikaze

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything contained therein.

**Warning:** Adult themes, such as slash and abuse. Do not flame me for reading this, because you read at your own risk.

**Pairing:** Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter

**A/N-1:** So, I have been trying to find some really good DD/HP fanfictions, but I can't. There doesn't seem to be many on either or , which makes me sad. So, I thought I would write my own. I hope this is received well, and that people like it. I would love to get some feedback on this story, and figure out if I should write the sequel that I am thinking about. Please review!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Dudley**

_Grunt._ "Damn, for someone so little, you sure do weigh a ton," I muttered as I dragged Harry Potter across the lawn of Number 4 Privet Drive towards the back of the house. Harry didn't answer, but I doubt it is because he didn't have anything to say. He was unconscious, thanks to me. Piers chuckled dryly about ten meters off, sitting in wait for me to come around. He was probably laughing because he had hefted Potty before, and the boy only weighed as much as a ten-pound sack of potatoes, though not literally.

When I got back to the shed, me and Piers--though mostly Piers--threw Harry inside. I followed after. Piers was about to as well, but I suddenly stopped him.

"Hey mate, _thanks_ for the help, but I want to teach Potty a lesson all by myself, if you don't _mind_." Piers looked at me oddly, but left us alone all the same. I gave the unconscious Harry a cruel smile before closing the shed door, effectively keeping prying eyes and ears away from what was going to happen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Harry**

Groggy blackness filled my mind, as if I were struggling beneath the battering waves of the great black ocean. For some reason, thoughts eluded me. I couldn't tell if I was awake or dreaming, up or down. Shapes were swirling around my head now, but none of them made any sense. Suddenly, sweaty, pale hands reached towards me and pulled me up to the surface.

Once above water, I took a shuddering breath and started coughing. Dudley laughed at me, and pounded me hard on the back. It didn't stop my coughing. In fact, it aggravated it. Fat water droplets were dripping off of my head, and down my neck. Dudley had decided to wake me up by shoving my head forcefully into a bucket of rainwater Petunia collected to water her garden.

I was sure at first that I was going to die. Dudley had this look on his face like he was going to kill me, and then pick his teeth with my bones. Then, all of a sudden, a smile shoved its way onto his face. "I really had you scared there, didn't I, _Potty_?" Laughing heavily, Dudley moved away from me to fiddle with something in the shadows.

"Hey, Big D. What are we doing in the shed?" I had noticed our location by the bucket of rainwater, and the heavy smell of potting soil in the air. Dudley ignored me and continued rooting around for something, his great arse thrown unflatteringly in the air. I could hear him grunting and muttering to himself about something, but I had no idea what.

Finally, after much grunting, moaning, muttering and rooting, Dudley straightened up and turned around. He had a blindfold, a gag, and something long and thick in his hands. It made me nervous. He had the most lecherous look on his face, and I paled. I had a good idea what he was going to do with the gag and the blindfold, but I didn't want to think about what he would do with the long, blunt object.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Dudley**

I could see the look of fear in little Potty's eyes as I turned around with my "devices" in my hands. I knew he knew what the gag and blindfold were for, but the heavy stick in my hand confused and scared him. I was going to enjoy his torture. I just knew he would scream, and cry, and beg me to stop…but I wouldn't. I want to see little Potty cry out for help, just like I did.

It was last year today that something really bad happened to me. Potty had gone to the park, I guess, to do God knows what. I didn't really care. But, anyway, the guys and I went out to terrorize the kids in the neighborhood. After a few hours of it, I knew it was getting late and I would have to make sure Potty got in on time, or else Dad would start yelling again. And when he yelled, I couldn't hear the telly. Anyways, the guys and I went to the park to check and see if Potty was there, and sure enough he was.

I walked Potty back to the house, shovin' him a bit so that the guys wouldn't think I had gone soft…not that I have. Doesn't matter. Potty and I were just about to walk through the tunnel under the road when some slimeball came up to us. I thought he was interested in Potty, the way he kept looking at us. But when he shoved Potty away and came at me…I knew he didn't care one lick about stupid Potty.

They slimeball had friends hidin' a bit up the way, and he made sure I got to where they were. The other guys overpowered me and forced me to the ground. I had no idea what they wanted with me. I didn't care. I figured I could take them, so I started fighting. Unfortunately, I look tougher than I am, and I was overpowered once again. I don't know where Potty was.

I don't like talking about what happened next. It hurts to think about, mostly because I don't really understand why. It should have been Potty who had the men touch him like an object. It should have been Potty who had his pants ripped of and his cheeks spread. It should have been Potty who was forced to suck another man off. It should have been Potty who had been raped… Why would anyone rape someone like me? Freaks like Potty should be the ones who have bad stuff happen to them.

When we got back to Number 4, Harry told Mum and Dad that these…dementoids…had come and done something to me. He never told them the truth, and for that…I guess I was thankful. But I would have been even more thankful if he would have used his stupid _stick_ to stop them from touching me. I would have been really _fucking_ thankful if it would have been him instead of me. Mum and Dad got really mad at Potty after he told them about the dementoids. They didn't really believe him, but when this letter arrived from the freak's Ministry, they new that something freakish had happened. All Harry got was a slap on the wrist…all I got were nightmares.

Movement from Potty broke me out of my inner turmoil. "Where do you think your going, _Potty_?" I sneered at him. He looked up at me from the floor with slight fear in his eyes. He must not have had his precious stick on him. He wouldn't be able to fight me off then. I advance on him and grab his arms in one of mine and pin him to the floor. Blindfold first. It only takes me a few seconds to get the blindfold on him, and a few more to securely tie on the gag. He won't need it for long…not once I've started on my revenge. It is then I realize I forgot something.

I get off him and go back to my crate of supplies I have hidden in the shadows. I forgot something to tie him up with. I don't want him to fight me…at least not yet. Finding the length of rope I have, I turn back to him and proceed to tie his hands together above his head, and I leave his legs free. He looks a bit like a human sacrifice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Harry**

I knew something was off when Dudley's eyes went blank for a bit. He must have been thinking about something. Figuring he would be out for a while, I tried to slowly edge my way towards the door. Unfortunately, my moving must have shaken him from his stupor, because he glared at me and sprung into action. He blindfolded me first. Then, he tightly tied the gag around my mouth. It really hurt, as it was biting into the corners of my mouth. It really wouldn't keep me from talking much…but enough that I wouldn't be able to perform and spells…though I had forgotten my wand anyways.

After the gag was in place, I heard Dudley curse softly under his breath and move off somewhere…I guess he must have forgotten something. A second later, he had his hands around my wrists again and was tying me up, with my hands above my head tied to a leg of the potting shelf…I thought. I couldn't be sure of anything with my eyes covered. He left my legs free. I found that odd, but I couldn't really ask about it.

I gasped then, because Dudley was unbuttoning my shirt. I didn't expect it, which made it all the worse. After my shirt was unbuttoned, I could feel my cousin running his fat, sweaty hands over my exposed flesh. It gave me goose pimples…but not because I was enjoying it. I had a sick sense of dread then. I knew where he was going with this. It was the anniversary of his rape…and it was my turn.

Not that I escaped the last time.

The whole time the child molesters were having their fun with Dudley…I had my own attackers to worry about. As soon as the creep who took Dudley had left the opening to the tunnel, some of his buddies came to keep me preoccupied. It only took one of them to get me to the ground, face against the concrete. Another one pulled my shirt off and began running a knife slowly and painfully down my back. Yet another took my pants and skivvies off and ran his own blade across my legs and arse. While they were stealing Dudley's innocence, they were taking much more from me. My rapists were taking my pride, my innocence, and my future. The second assailant carved SLAVE into by back, just above my shoulder blades. The third carved the word WHORE into the tender flesh of my arse. I wasn't raped like Dudley was. Oh, no. Mine was much worse. He got the forgiving flesh of his attackers. I got the cold, hard steel of mine's blade.

It cut me open and spilled my blood on the concrete. I couldn't sit comfortably for a month. For Dudley, it was a few days. I never threw it in Dudley's face that he got off easy. I don't think he ever knew. That was fine; let him think what he wants. I lied for him, and told his parents that Dementors attacked us. They believed me when the letter from the Ministry came. The letter came because I used magic to clean up the scene and to heal Dudley. The ministry never found out the truth, but Dumbledore got me off anyway.

It really didn't matter. Nothing mattered after all that I had lost. I would never again be able to live a normal life…in any sense of the word. I was branded a slave…a whore. Branded for the rest of eternity. My wounds still won't heal.

I could still feel Dudley's hands abusing my flesh, pinching my nipples, and scratching at my skin. He must be replicating what he felt that day. He then sucked hard on my neck, and I knew he'd leave a bruise. I just hoped Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did't notice. Dudley's mouth moved from my neck down to my chest, sucking and biting my nipples much too hard. It hurt, but not as bad as the first time. Nothing could compare to that pain.

His hot mouth moved down my torso to the waistband of my jeans. I cringed, and I knew he could feel it. I was glad I couldn't see the look on his face. It would break me. I tried to move away from the violation, but I was held fast to the potting table. How ironic. Potty tied to the potting table. Dudley must have thought hard about that one. His mouth was sucking hard around my navel, and it sent sick jolts through my system. I thought I might throw up. I hoped I wouldn't; Dudley might beat me for that, and I had enough scars already.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Dudley**

I don't really like touching Potty like this, but he needs to feel the violation I felt. It isn't fair that I am the only one who had to suffer. I sucked on his neck much harder than I needed too, and I knew it would leave a mark. I hoped Mum and Dad noticed it. Then I moved my mouth down his body to his nipples. They were already hard little nubs before I even got to them. I ignore that and suck and bite them like my captors did to me. I could tell it was hurting him by the way he gasped every time I bit down. I smiled at that.

After I finished with his nipples, I licked and sucked my way down to his belly button. My captors had spent a lot of time down there, and it made me sick. I figured he deserved to feel like that too. I nipped hard at that spot, sucking hard on the soft flesh next to it. I hoped he hated it just like I did.

At the waistband of his jeans, I nipped at the exposed flesh there. I couldn't reach much without taking his pants off, but I wanted to save that for a bit. I moved back up his chest and licked and bit his nipples some more. I was starting to get into it. I think he was too, because the gasps started turning into moans…especially when I would lick him, then blow on the wet spot.

Almost on its own, my mouth continued up Potty's body and nipped and sucked at his jaw line. He leaned into the touch, and let out a quiet moan. I started getting angry. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it! I bit him viciously and he started to bleed. It drew a whimper from him. That made me smile.

I leaned back on my knees and I ripped his jeans open. It was time for the pain to begin. I could feel him struggling, and I hit him across the face to make him stop. It wasn't time for him to move yet. With Potty's pants around his ankles, I used my pocketknife to cut his skivvies off. He wouldn't need those.

His penis was a decent size, but not as big as mine. It was trying to hide from me, I was sure. I leaned over and nipped hard at the flesh at the crease of his leg. He gasped and started whimpering more. It just brought a smile to my face. He would suffer. Then, I moved to the other crease and nipped there too. It made him whimper louder, and me smile wider.

I used a hand to grab his prick. I squeezed pretty hard, and I guess it really hurt because tears sprung to Potty's eyes. I laughed, and pumped my hand up and down his limp member. When I leaned down and nipped at that too, it jumped a little in my hand. That was when I learned that Potty has a thing for pain. So I bit him. Not on the prick; even I'm not that me. But I bit his thigh, and his penis jumped up a bit more. I pinched his nipples hard, and it stood proudly at attention. The tears were coursing down his face.

I laughed again at the sight. Harry Potter's prick was in my hand, and it was stiff, and he was crying. Suddenly, I shoved his prick in my mouth. I didn't know why I did it, but I did. He cried out as best as he could with the gag in his mouth. I decided to take some pity on him, so I cut the gag off too. Each time I stuffed him in my mouth like a bulging sausage, he cried out. After a while, it turned into pleasured moans.

I ignored that fact because I was enjoying myself too. I made my mouth into an "O" shape and I bobbed my head up and down. A clear, salty liquid was coming out of the slit at the top of his prick, and it tasted good. I wanted more of it in my mouth. So I sucked. Like a vacuum cleaner. And Harry cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips into my mouth. I used a hand to hold him down. I slowly pulled him out of my mouth and blew my warm breath on him. He shuddered in pleasure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Harry**

I was crying bitter tears. I hated myself so much. I was enjoying it. Each and every time Dudley engulfed me with his hot, wet mouth, I cried out in pleasure…but a little bit of me died inside. I was being raped by my cousin…and I enjoyed it. His hands were running over my fevered body. I was writhing beneath him. After he took off the gag, I was more vocal in my pleasure.

But something was still off. I wanted to see him. I wanted to know if he was enjoying this too. "Please…Dudley…the blindfold." I begged him. He took it off of me carefully, and I blinked a bit to clear my vision. I could see his flushed face, his open, panting mouth, and my pre on his lips. It intoxicated me. I began thrusting up into that delicious looking mouth, wanting him to suck me off forever. He used one meaty hand to hold me down at the hips, and the other to fondle my balls. I thought I was going to die.

We went on like that for a while. He was sucking on me hard. Not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to make me want to cum in his mouth. I didn't though. It would take more than that to get me off. I think he must have known that, because soon he was trying to shove a thick finger into my arse. I cried out in pain. His finger was dry.

I gasped out, "Dudley…it needs…lube." He looked shocked for a minute, then he shoved two of his large fingers into my mouth. I sucked on them like sea salt ice cream. When he thought that they were slick enough, he tried to shove one inside me again. I tensed up, afraid of how it would feel. I think that might have reminded him that I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, because he got a mean glint in his eyes and just kept on shoving.

It hurt, really badly. His shoving caused the old, barely healed knife wounds to open up again. I cried out in pain. The blood added to Dudley's saliva and made his finger slide into me easier. It also made his saliva burn the open cuts. Without giving me a chance to adjust or stretch with the first finger, her shoved another one inside. More of the old wounds opened again, and I screamed. It felt like I was being raped with the knives all over again.

After only a few seconds of Dudley's rough preparation, something hard and cold was pressed against my bleeding entrance. It didn't feel like Dudley's prick. And that was when I remembered…the long, blunt object he had been carrying earlier. That thing was huge, and would surely rip me open anew.

I'm sure Dudley saw the fear on my face because he laughed. I was terrified. He was going to kill me with that dildo. I would be dead from blood loss by the time he was finished punishing me for something I didn't know I did. I shuddered at that thought. I wasn't ready to die yet. I still had to defeat Voldemort.

Dudley pulled the dildo away from my arse and I thought he had spared me. But I was wrong. He merely flipped me over on my back, viciously twisting my arms above me, and ripped my shirt all the way off. Then he gasped. The spells must have worn off.

I had placed glamour charms on myself so that no one would ever be able to see the shame that I lived with. Dudley's saliva-and-blood coated fingers traced the word SLAVE across my shoulders. With his other hand, he softly traced the word WHORE across my arse. I didn't know what he would do when he saw them, but being so gentle wasn't even a consideration.

"Potty…how did you get these?" Dudley asked me quietly. I hung my head and the tears began to fall. I didn't want to think about it again. I didn't want to tell him that he wasn't the only one who lost something a year ago.

Dudley spoke more firmly, "Harry, where did you get these scars?" He poked hard at the words carved into my skin. I cried out in pain, as the wounds were as fresh as they were a year ago and seeping blood.

"It doesn't matter, Dudley. Just…just finish what you were doing so I can forget about everything."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Third Person**

Dudley sat behind Harry and thought about things. Harry obviously didn't want to talk about anything, but Dudley wasn't giving up. "Harry James Potter, you better tell me how and where you got these words carved into you, or I'm gonna pound you!"

Harry looked down and started speaking softly. "I got them a year ago today, Dudley."

Dudley was shocked into silence. He didn't…he never…why? Dudley sat back on the floor with a thud, oblivious to the fact that he was then eye level with Harry's bleeding entrance. Harry curled into himself, wincing when his abused rectum came in contact with the floor.

"Can you untie me, Dudley? Please…" Harry whispered brokenly. He hurt, everywhere, but he didn't want Dudley to know that. He just wanted to run to the cupboard under the stairs and lock himself away for all eternity.

At his cousin's whispered words, Dudley looked up. That was when he noticed, really noticed, all of the blood dripping out of Harry. He rocked forwards on his knees and used his pocketknife to cut the rope around Harry's wrists. Instead of letting his younger cousin leave, he pulled him close.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know. I thought you had abandoned me then. I thought you might have been watching, but not helping me. I never…I never imagined that they got you too. Please forgive me, Harry." Dudley held the boy close and whispered into his hair. Harry melted into the embrace and started crying heavily. He needed the comfort after being neglected for so long. He craved it. And he didn't even flinch when Dudley lifted his head and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

The boys embraced each other, Harry moving so that he was straddling his older cousin, and Dudley wrapping his arms more securely around the smaller boy in his arms. They kissed desperately, passionately. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Harry, feeling as if Dudley were wearing too much clothing, began to pull at the bigger boy's shirt. Dudley quickly complied, and pulled off his shirt. Harry dropped soft kisses to the newly exposed flesh, making Dudley shudder in pleasure.

The boys fell backwards on to the floor with Harry on the bottom. They were kissing and licking and groping, both feeling a need and an urgency. Dudley felt it the most and decided that it would go away if they fully felt each other. He tried to pull his pants and skivvies off quickly, but they got stuck around his large hips. Harry lent him a hand, and once the pants were down to Dudley's rather large ankles, things were moving smoothly again.

Harry thrust his hips against Dudley's feverishly. He needed release, especially after the foreplay that Dudley used against him earlier. Even with the sudden shock of having Dudley find out his secret, his arousal was not gone. Dudley thrust back, and soon the boys had an erotic rhythm going. It was Harry who eventually stopped it.

"Dudley…I need…I need to feel you…I want…" Harry gasped out.

Dudley put a finger to his mouth to shush him. "I know, Har…me too." He kissed down Harry's chest to suck softly at his nipples. Once he got Harry to close his eyes, toss his head back and moan, Dudley entered his petite cousin swiftly. Harry cried out in pain and Dudley stilled. "Shhh, little Harry. It'll be okay. I don't want to hurt you."

Harry nodded his head with tears in his eyes. With all of the cuts in his anus, it was hard to feel any pleasure at all, but Harry was determined to get past it. He was strong than a memory. Pushing Dudley backwards, Harry managed to land on top of his wide cousin. He knew that in that position, he would have more control, and he would be okay.

Dudley seemed to understand, and nodded he acceptance of the new position. Once Harry had calmed down and relaxed his muscles, he felt well enough to continue. He experimentally drew himself up Dudley's length a bit before dropping himself down. He hissed in a bit of pain, but continued nonetheless. Up and down Harry went, gasping and moaning all the while. Dudley met Harry gently at first, until Harry started slamming himself down on his cousin's hard rod.

"Oh, Dudley…oh, yeah…I…I…mmmmm…." Harry got out, barely managing to make coherent sounds. Dudley got the gist of it though and started thrusting up into him faster and harder. He even started moaning too. Never in a million years would he have believed that having sex could feel so good, especially after what had happened to him a year ago. Harry, unknowingly, shared his sentiments.

The boys were moving together quickly, and the slap of flesh against flesh resounded in the room. Neither one realized that they had an audience. Piers had been watching them for the last several minutes, ever since he heard a moan when he was walking up to the shed to check on Dudley. There was an opening in one of the knotholes that was in the perfect location to see what was going on inside the potting shed. He was shocked to see "Big D" slamming his prick into "Potty's". With a malicious smile on his face, he ran to get Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vernon was sitting on the sofa watching a bit of late afternoon telly. It was a balmy Saturday, and he didn't have to work. His lovely wife Petunia sat on the chair knitting a new scarf for her "Diddydums". Both were so absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't notice Piers run into the room until he "ahemed" loudly.

Vernon spluttered a bit before he found his voice. "What do you want, boy? I'm trying to watch the telly."

Piers looked properly distraught when he told them, "I just saw the most horrible thing. That Potter boy had Dudley pinned down in the shed and was doing disgusting things to him. I thought you might want to know. I didn't know what else to do. I'm afraid of that freak."

Vernon had turned a lovely shade of puce by the time that Piers was done talking, and Petunia looked so pale she would rival a ghost. Both parents shot up from their seats and ran outside to the potting shed to save their "poor Dudders".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry was so close to climax he could feel the tightening in his balls. Dudley was right there with him, and both were moaning like two-bit whores. They were so lost in their sea of passion that they screamed when the shed door was thrown open. Vernon Dursley's chest was heaving, and he looked as though he were going to drop from a coronary any moment. One look at Harry riding Dudley into the ground and Vernon instantly knew Piers was telling the truth…or at least a version of it.

Without really thinking, Vernon grabbed Harry by his tousled black hair and dragged him from the shed into the back of the house. Once he got to the cupboard under the stairs, he threw him harshly into the small space and slammed the door shut with suck force that plaster fell onto Harry's head. Then he locked it, with no intention of ever unlocking it again.

Back in the shed, Petunia was smothering Dudley, despite the fact that her Diddydums was nude. "Oh, my poor baby! How could that _freak_ do this to you? He will pay! We have put up with that brat for long enough. He won't be getting away with this one. Oh, we should have thrown him out a year ago when he said those dementoids had come after you. I bet he was lying then. Did he hurt you, Diddydums? Did he lie, and really hurt you?"

Dudley didn't want to answer his mother. He didn't want he to know that he had been raped a year ago…especially because he would have to tell her that Harry was raped too, and she'd never believe that. So he kept quiet, and ignored her. She kept on ranting about how bad that "_freak_" was, and how he was finally going to get it. Dudley didn't want to hear that, but he couldn't stand up to his parents.

Piers cleared his throat and suggested to Mrs. Dursley that perhaps Dudley should get his clothes on and go inside so that the neighbors couldn't see. At the mention of the neighbors, Petunia gasped. She urged Dudley to hurry and put his clothes on, then rushed him into the house. They had appearances to keep up after all.

Inside the house, Vernon was on the phone with the police. He was yelling at them that his little boy had been raped by a monster, and it was clear that the person on the other end of the phone wasn't buying it. Enraged, he hung up the phone and turned on Petunia. Upon seeing said "little boy", he went to him and wrapped his son in his arms.

"That freak will pay, Dudders. Don't you worry, he will pay for what he did to you."

Petunia looked at her husband and voiced her opinion. "I say we call Dumbledore. He can take the freak away and give him the punishing he needs."

Vernon grew purple again at the mention of another "freak". "Petunia, I will not have more freaks in this house, not for a minute. Do you year me? I don't care if it is to take that by away! He'll stay in that cupboard until the day he dies!!"

Dudley gasped inwardly at that statement. He knew he had to do something. But what? He thought for the rest of the night about what to do to save his cousin-cum-lover. Then the thought hit him. _He_ could call Dumbledore and tell him what _really_ happened. With that idea in mind, he waited for his parents to fall asleep.

Once he knew for certain that both of his parents were dead to the world, he crept as silently as possible into their room and stole the key to the cupboard under the stairs. Creeping as stealthily as possible, he climbed down the stairs and unlocked the cupboard. Harry was curled up inside, still naked and shivering. His skin felt like ice and his lips were blue.

"Hey, Harry. Come here little one. Please? I'm going to get you out of here, ok?" Dudley coaxed. Harry tuned his emerald gaze to his cousin and leaned towards him. His joints were much too stiff from the cold in the cupboard to allow him to move much. Dudley tenderly picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room.

The place was a mess. There were games all over his desk, and clothes all over the floor. But none of it mattered to either boy. Dudley placed is small, shivering cousin in the middle of his bed and walked across the hallway to his second bedroom to get Harry some clothes. When he got back, Harry's eyes were closed as if he were sleeping, but they shot open as soon as Dudley came near him.

"Hey, it's okay, Har. I'm not going to hurt you. Here're some clothes, ok?"

Harry looked relived and gladly took the clothing and put them on. When Dudley sat down next to him, Harry snuggled into his side and sighed. Dudley dropped an innocent kiss to the top of Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

"So, what is the plan? How do you expect to be able to get me out of here without your parents noticing?" Harry asked quietly, hyper aware that Vernon and Petunia were asleep in the next room.

Dudley looked away for a moment before look Harry in the eyes once again. "I figured we could call Dumbledore and tell him what really happened and why you need to get away from here. He's supposed to take care of you, right?"

Harry smiled at his cousin, but shook his head sadly. "Yeah, Dumbledore is supposed to look out for me, but he never believes me about how you guys treat me. He thinks that I am just making it up… I don't think he is going to be much of a help. But I do have an idea, if you'd like to hear it?" Dudley nodded and Harry continued. "Well, there is this bus, called the Knight Bus, that picks up stranded witched and wizards. I could call that, and it will take me wherever I want to go. I've got a few galleons left from my last shopping trip at Hogsmead…so I would be able to pay for it…"

"Harry," Dudley interrupted, "I don't understand any of that freak-talk. Sorry, wizard-talk. What is a galleon? And what's a Hogsmead?"

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Dud. A galleon is a form of wizarding currency. And Hogsmead is a village really close to my school. Anyways, I can take this bus, and it will take me away from here. Just tell your parents in the morning that I used my magic to get me out, or something."

Dudley shook his head. "Nope. I'm coming with you. I can't leave you alone with what happened to you. No, I'm going to take this Night Bus, or whatever it is, and I'm going to make sure you're ok."

"Dudley, just stay here. You'll be fine. I don't even know if a muggle can ride the Knight Bus. Please, it might even be dangerous for you."

"If it is dangerous for me, then it is dangerous for you, too. So I'm coming. And, I'll make the stupid driver let me on to the bus. Harry…I'm coming with you and that's that."

Harry could tell that Dudley wasn't going to budge on the matter, so her gave in with a heavy sigh. "Fine, Dud, you can come. But if something happens to you that I can't stop, it isn't my fault. I warned you." The boys quietly walked across the hall again and packed Harry's trunk. Hedwig, Harry's owl, had been sent to stay with Ron for the summer, so all he had to take was her cage. Dudley carried the heavy trunk down the stairs, and unfortunately made a lot of noise.

Fearing that they had been caught already, Dudley ran down the last few steps and out the door after Harry, making much more noise and truly waking his parents. Vernon got up and put on his robe and slippers and ran out of his room. He noticed that both of the doors to both of Dudley's rooms were open, and Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Just to be safe, Vernon went down the stairs to check to make sure that Harry was where he was left. The lock was hanging open on the latch to the cupboard door.

"Petunia, the freak has escaped!" He roared, forgetting that he might be waking the neighbors with all the racket. He ran out the door, but saw neither Harry nor Dudley. They had managed to get away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Petunia made it downstairs, Vernon turned to her. "Call the freaky headmaster. He'll need to know that the freak has stolen our Diddydums." She nodded and went into the kitchen to grab some of the floo powder Dumbledore gave her a long time ago to keep in contact with him.

She then went into the living room and knelt before the fireplace. "Do you know what you are doing, Petunia? Get off the floor, you silly woman!"

Petunia merely gave her husband a look and went back to flooing the headmaster. She stuck her head as far as it could go into the cold fireplace and threw in the bluish powder. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" She called. Her head began spinning and she thought that she was going to be sick.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At Hogwarts, headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop and conversing with Severus Snape. The dour potion's master was commenting on the continued creation of the wolfs bane potion for Professor Lupin when a shrewd looking woman's head popped out of the grate.

"Professor Dumbledore. It is about Harry. I think there is something we should tell you." With that, Petunia pulled her head out of the fireplace and back into her living room.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances and both rose from their seats. Snape, allowing the headmaster to go first, followed behind closely, shouting "Number 4 Privet Drive" clearly into the grate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry and Dudley had made it far enough away from the Dursley's house that they no longer feared being caught by Vernon. Dudley slumped down on the curb and heaved in several breaths. Harry, on the other hand, was trying to remember how to hail the Knight Bus. As Dudley was beckoning him to sit and rest for a minute, Harry remembered. He had to use his wand. Holding his want up as if he were using a _lumos_ charm, he hailed the bus.

A giant purple bus came screeching to a halt next to them. Harry smiled at the shocked look on Dudley's face. "So, I didn't tell you that the bus was giant and purple…so what? Come on, I'll buy the tickets and you can get us a bed."

"A bed?"

"Yeah. The bus has beds at night for people who want to sleep. We don't have to lay on it…we can just sit. Doesn't matter. Get up and come here."

There was some new kid helping Ernie on the bus, someone that Harry didn't know. He brushed it off and walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter and this is my cousin Dudley. I'd like to buy two tickets, please."

The girl just looked at Harry for a moment, then at Dudley. "He a muggle?"

"Yeah, but look…it doesn't matter. He knows about us, so just give us the tickets and we can be off, ok?"

Dudley was looking at Harry funny, not recognizing this side of his usually quiet cousin. When Harry was handed the tickets, Dudley picked up the trunk and shoved it on to the bus. The girl didn't even attempt to offer him a hand.

The girl turned back to Harry after watching Dudley lug the heavy trunk up the stairs. "So, where to?"

Harry thought for a moment, then said the first place he could thing of, "The Burrow."

The girl have him an odd look, but turned to Ernie and called out, "The Burrow, Ernie. Get a move on!"

Harry, who had ridden the bus only a year previous, braced himself for the sudden jump forward. But, he had forgotten to warn Dudley. His large cousin flew off the bed and landed in front of him on his hands and knees.

"Oh, you might want to hang on to something, Dud." He did.

It was early morning by the time they got to The Burrow. The sun had started rising, and both boys were extremely tired. "What is this place?" Dudley asked as they got off the bus and is sped away.

"You remember those redheads that came to get me two years ago when Uncle Vernon put the bars on my window?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," he responded, "this is their house. Eight of the nine of them live here. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, so he doesn't live here. But Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all live here. Isn't that amazing? I figured we'd be safe here for a bit. We can call Dumbledore after we've had some breakfast. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley has made something delicious!"

Dudley looked astonished, and merely followed Harry to the front door. Harry knocked three times, then waited for an answer. Ron was the one who answered the door.

"Blimey, mate! Didn't expect to see you here. Come in, come in. MUM, HARRY'S HERE!" Ron called. "So, who's this bloke?" Ron pointed at Dudley.

"Oh, Ron, this is my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is my best mate, Ron. Please be nice?" Harry looked pleadingly at Dudley. The blond boy nodded, but said nothing.

Ron actually answered, "Um…nice to meet you. Harry has…umm…told us a lot about you." At that point, Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Harry, oh, just look at you. You're too skinny. Have to get some food in you. Off to the kitchen you go. Already a steaming plate ready for you. And who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's my cousin Dudley, Mrs. Weasley. I'll tell you the story at the table."

The three boys followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen and sat at the table. Fred, George and Percy were already seated and eating.

"Hello, Harry--" Fred started.

"Good to see you." George finished.

"Hello, Harry. Nice of you to visit." Percy greeted.

"Well, Harry." Mrs. Weasley prompted. "What brings you to The Burrow?"

Dudley and Harry shared a look, and both boys blushed. Harry swallowed a bit of toast and egg before saying, "Well…we are running away from my aunt and uncle." He looked back down at his toast.

Everyone looked at Harry with a puzzled look on his face, except for Dudley. Sensing how embarrassing it was for Harry to talk about what happened, Dudley took over. "Well, I guess this is all my fault." He started. Harry looked like he was going to protest, and Dudley sent him a look that said, "Shut up, or I'll pound you." Harry closed his mouth and allowed Dudley to tell the story.

"Anyways, this is all my fault. Something really bad happened to me a year ago yesterday, and being the idiot that I am, I thought it was Harry's fault. But it wasn't! Um…" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, and nodded that he should continue. "Since I thought it was Harry's fault, I wanted to make him pay for it. I don't suppose Harry's told you what a bully I am…was. Anyways…I was paying back Harry for what I thought he did to me…when my parents found out. They don't like Harry…at all. I don't suppose he's told you that, either. When they found out, they blamed Harry…and my dad…well; he locked Harry in the cupboard under the stairs, and wasn't ever going to let him out.

"My mum suggested that they call Dumbledore, and tell him what they _thought_ Harry had done…but my dad hates everything to do with magic, and wouldn't let Dumbledore into the house. So they didn't call. I knew that I had to do something to help Harry. He didn't do anything wrong, after all. It was all my fault. So, I suggested we call Dumbledore and tell him what really happened, after my parents went to sleep, of course." Dudley took a break to take a drink of pumpkin juice and a bite of his eggs, which were now cold. Harry took over from where he left off.

"Um…I didn't want to call Dumbledore, just in case he didn't believe me and told the Dursleys. So, I suggested that we take the Knight Bus somewhere safe…and we could maybe call Dumbledore from there. Here is the first place I could think of. You guys are like my family. I knew you would help me. And Dudley, he's here because he wanted to make sure that I was safe. He wouldn't let me go alone. I'm glad he came with me."

Mrs. Weasley looked at both boys and sighed. So much heartache happened around Harry, and now his cousin was dragged into it too. "Well, don't worry boys. We'll give the headmaster a call as soon as we're through with breakfast. Now, tuck in." The boys gave her a thankful look and finished eating their breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vernon and Petunia sat rigidly on the sofa, while the Headmaster sat on the chair across from them and Professor Snape stood behind him. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. What is it about Harry of which you need us informed?" The Headmaster asked.

Vernon slowly started turning purple in the face. "That _freak_ kidnapped our Dudders and ran away! We want him imprisoned! You better do something, or so help me…!" Snape sneered down at Mr. Dursley.

Dumbledore looked to Petunia. "My dear, is this true? Did _Harry_ take Dudley somewhere?"

Petunia looked haughtily at both of the wizards. "Yes, Headmaster. But that isn't all. Earlier today, we caught Harry…raping our Diddydums out in the potting shed. He is a monster, I tell you. My poor baby…so frightened!" Petunia erupted into tears, and Vernon held her.

"Do something about him!" Vernon yelled.

Snape, every the level headed one, replied, "Do we have any proof their Harry did either of these things? Rapping and kidnapping your son?"

Both Dursleys looked at the snarky man venomously. "How _dare_ you insinuate that we are lying! Our son, our own flesh and blood, had been taken and tainted by that…that… that _freak_! Something needs to be done before I take matters into my own hands!"

"And what do you mean by _that_, Mr. Dursley?" Snape asked coldly.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Vernon roared.

"I see. Headmaster, I do believe that we have sufficient information to start our search." With that said, Snape walked back to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder from a pouch he always kept in his pocket, and flooed back to the headmasters office at Hogwarts.

"Well, as Professor Snape said, we do have sufficient information. We will contact you as soon as we know anything. Have a nice night." Dumbledore then took his leave, flooing back to Hogwarts himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At The Burrow, everyone had gathered in the living room, including Bill, Mr. Weasley and Ginny, who was blushing furiously, but not because of Harry. She continued to peek at Dudley through her bangs, smiling shyly. No one seemed to notice.

Mrs. Weasley was bent over in front of the fire, placing a call through to the headmaster. After a few moments of talking to someone, she leaned back and stood away from the fireplace. Then, out walked the headmaster and Professor Snape, who happened to still be in the office at the time. Ron and his brothers, save Bill, groaned upon seeing Professor Snape. Neither Harry, Bill, Ginny, Dudley, nor either adult made any appearance of discomfort at seeing the snarky Potion's Master.

Dumbledore, however, had a slight look of shock at seeing both Harry and Dudley calmly seated on one of the Weasleys' couches. "Harry, my boy. I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" The aged headmaster made no sign that he was angry with the boy.

Snape spoke next. "Do you realize, Mr. Potter, how much trouble you've caused by leaving the protection of your relative's home? You could have been kidnapped by Death Eaters, or worse."

Harry looked properly ashamed of his actions. "I'm sorry, sirs. I didn't mean to be a bother. But, if you knew why I left, I'm sure you wouldn't be as angry with me." Dudley placed a hand protectively on his cousin's shoulder, feeling how tense the boy was at the presence of both the headmaster and one of his teachers.

"Please, sir. Don't be mad at Harry. We only left because my dad was being mean to Harry, and threatened to lock him in the cupboard for the rest of his life." Dudley came to Harry's defense.

The headmaster nodded his head, as if he knew this all along. Knowing that the man knew Legilimency, he probably did. The headmaster briefly spoke to Snape, then to Mrs. Weasley, before returning to the room and speaking to everyone. "Harry, due to the circumstances, you will be allowed to stay at The Burrow for the rest of the summer while we find you another placement. As for you, Dudley, I'm afraid you will have to go home to your parents. We won't tell them that you left willingly, though neither will we lie and tell them that Harry had indeed kidnapped you, as they seem to think. Things would be different if you weren't a muggle, but the past cannot be changed. Have a good day, everyone. Dudley, please come with me."

Before Dudley went with the headmaster, he asked for a moment alone with Harry. The cousins went outside for a bit of privacy, though Fred and George were using extendable ears to listen in on the conversation.

"Harry…I'm going to miss you. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, and I pounded you more than I should, but…I've come to like you. Life without you is going to be pretty boring."

"Yeah, who are you going to pound when I'm gone? I was your easiest target." Harry joked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm going to miss you too, Dudders."

Dudley shuddered at the nickname. "God, Harry. Don't call me that. Please. You sound like my mother."

Harry laughed and pulled his cousin into a tight hug. "I love you, Dudley. One day, we'll finish where we left off, ok?" Harry whispered into Dudley's ear.

Dudley blushed and gave Harry a light peck on the cheek. Fred and George gave each other conspiratorial grins and went back to listening. "I love you too, Harry. And I know we'll meet again. Maybe…maybe I'll get powers like you…maybe I'm just a late bloomer?" Tears were welling in Dudley's eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you."

Harry just hugged Dudley tighter until Dumbledore came out and called for Dudley. "It's time to go now, my boy. Must get you back with your parents. Goodbye, Harry. I'll see you at the start of the year feast." With that, they were gone and Harry was alone with the Weasleys.

Ron came outside. "It'll be ok, mate. You'll see. We'll have loads of fun. Dad's taking us to this year's Quidditch World Cup, like before. Only…this time there shouldn't be any Death Eaters!" Ron laughed and patted Harry on the back. Harry sighed and followed Ron back into the house. He knew things were going to be alright…they just wouldn't be the same.

**The End**

**A/N-2:** So, it is finished. Did you all have a great ride? I am sooo stoked right now. Really. I spent over nine hours working on this story. I know, with only 18 pages, that's like two hours or more per page. But, you also have to take into consideration all of the breaks I took. And now, my hands hurt. But, oh well. This is my fourth update since yesterday afternoon. I think I'm doing pretty well. Anyways, I hope you review!


	2. Why Me Chapter 2

A/N: So, here is the second chapter for Why Me? And to make this perfectly clear, this is for Why Me? And not it's side story, Why Do You Walk In MY Dreams? I will be working on the second chapter to that story next. I think you are all very lucky to be getting two updates from me so soon together. (The one yesterday, and this one today.) For some reason I got the urge to write…probably due to the fact that I am not supposed to be writing due to a subluxated shoulder. (If you don't know what that is, you can look it up on WebMD) Anyways, I'm babbling now, so please, scroll down a mite and read this newest chapter!!!

X_X-X_X-X_X-X_X

Why Me? ~ Chapter Two

X_X-X_X-X_X-X_X

**Dudley**

I was getting really sick and tired of Piers. Always poking fun at me, and making fun of Harry. Harry wasn't even around any more, but do you think that Piers would let up? Of course not. I guess he could see that I missed my cousin more than was natural. It had been another year since the accident, since I'd seen my cousin. Before, that wouldn't bother me. I hated him. But now…after all that we'd shared…I noticed when he was gone. He was always gone.

After Dumbledore took me home, mum and dad wouldn't leave me alone. They kept on asking me what kind of punishment the "freak" got, and if he was killed for what he did to me. I refused to talk about Harry to them though. They just didn't understand. I didn't even understand. One minute, I hated him and wanted to make him pay for not stopping my pain…the next, I want to hold him and take away his hurt. What was wrong with me?

I hated that I didn't even know myself. Every time that I tried to look inside for the answers, my head would start hurting and I'd have to stop. I might never know what made "Potty" suddenly "Harry". For the last sixteen years, I didn't care a lick what happened to my "freaky" cousin. But two words changed that. Two disgusting words carved into his pale, smooth back and his round, firm arse. Words that will forever make me ill: Slave…Whore.

If Harry was anything, it wasn't a whore. From what he had told me in his letters about Dumbledore, sometimes I wondered if he really was a slave. A slave to the cause. A slave to the light, and to Dumbledore. If I could, I'd take him away from there. We'd run away somewhere, and it would be just him and me. Forever. That's all I'd ever need. I definitely wouldn't need dumb friends like Piers.

Piers was sitting on the top of the slide that I had mangled up about a month back. Some of the other members of the gang were standing around beneath him, joining in on his stupid talk. I wanted to go over there and pound Piers into the dirt. But, ever since Piers had seen me and Harry together in the shed, he's been the leader of our group. It is only by his "mercy" that I'm allowed to stay. He says that a cousin-screwing poof like me couldn't be a leader…but couldn't be allowed to be alone or else he might start "gay-ing" up the neighborhood. I really hated Piers.

Suddenly, Piers got up and motioned for us to follow him. He was saying that he made this new friend the other day, and that he was supposed to meet with his gang. I just hoped this new person was nicer than Piers. I couldn't handle much more torture. Being away from Harry was bad enough. At Piers' 1997 Ford Escort, we all piled in and I had to elbow a few of the younger guys to make sure that I got the seat next to Piers, not that I wanted to sit next to my bully. I just needed room to breathe, which I wouldn't have had in the back seats.

It took us about an hour to make it all the way to some rich neighborhood in Whiltshire. All the houses were huge, and looked as if they were thousands of years old. Piers said that this friend of his lived a little ways out, towards the river. As we neared the mansion, I felt this warm presence run through me, and my hair started to stand on end. At first I was afraid, but then I remembered that Harry's magic felt something like this when he was angry…only much stronger. I assumed, then, that the warmth I was feeling was magic surrounding the old house. Piers and his gang began scratching at themselves, probably because of the suddenness of the warm magic. I was the only one not really affected by it.

After he got over the odd sensation of being probed by magic, Piers knocked at the gate. I wasn't sure how anyone in the house would be able to hear the knock from where we were, but apparently someone did because the gate sprang open and allowed us all entrance.

X_X-X_X-X_X-X_X

**Draco**

I honestly don't know what possessed me to befriend that stupid muggle boy. As a Black, it was unheard of, as a Malfoy, it was certain death. But, regardless, I invited him to my home, the one place that should be forever forbidden to a muggle. There must be something wrong with me. A case of the Dragon Pox, perhaps.

Behind the couch that I was sitting upon, Crabbe and Goyle bickered over who got the last sweet the house elves left and hour ago. Personally, I had no interest in the goings on of my minions, but their squabbling was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"Crabbe, Goyle, shut your fat gobs. If you cannot come to a peaceable solution over who gets the sweet, I'll simply banish it and neither of you get it." With a quick wave of my wand the sweet disappeared. Crabbe and Goyle looked very disappointed. When a house elf popped up before me, both of the lumps started…as if they have never seen one before.

The elf's squeaky voice sounded softly, "Master Draco, sir. Your guests have arrived. There are four muggles and a wizard. Where should I send the muggles?"

I was very shocked to hear that Piers brought a wizard with him. I was certain that he had no knowledge of my own magical roots. Outwardly, I showed none of my curiosity. "Mipsy, I would like you to bring the Polkiss boy and the wizard here to me. Take the others down to the dungeons."

"Yes, Master Draco. Your will be done." With that, Mipsy disapparated to go and retrieve the guests.

I then turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Go over there and wait in the corner. I'll put you under a heavy disillusionment so that our guests will not notice you. If there is any trouble, I'll call for you. Stay silent." I cast both a disillusionment charm on my minions as well as a silencing charm. They would stay secret.

A moment later, Mipsy brought in Polkiss and a chubby blonde boy. Polkiss did not look happy that the blonde boy is with him, and was complaining about it rather loudly.

"What the hell is this creature? It's so freaky. And why the hell are you following me, _'Big D'_? You should be with the others. You aren't the leader of us any more." Polkiss had a nasty sneer on his face. The fat boy, "Big D", looked down at the ground and said nothing.

I did not feel like entertaining squabbling children, but I was not yet ready to have Polkiss leave my presence. He had brought me a new wizard…I needed to make sure that he was on my side. He would be my new toy.

"Polkiss, nice of you to keep our appointment. I trust that you found the place all right?" My eyes were as cold as ice.

His face flushed a bit, but he squared his shoulders and responded. "Yeah, I found it fine. This place is hu-uge. Where'd ya get all the dough to front it?"

I did not understand what he just said, but instead of showing my weakness, I ignored him altogether and shifted my attention to his companion.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name." My storm-grey eyes pierced into the sky-blue ones of the blond boy in front of me. I hoped that I could compel him to do as I told him. And just in case, I tried a bit of Legilimency on him. His shoulders stiffened, and he turned his eyes away from my gaze.

X_X-X_X-X_X-X_X

**Dudley**

As soon as that weird creature brought Piers 'n me into this large room, I could feel a thick blanket of magic wash over me. It was as if the magic were a large cat, winding its way around me in familiarity. But I was sure that I had never been to this place before. Piers was whinging about my presence next to him, but I was paying him no mind. My eyes were busy taking in all of the richness and grandeur of the room around me. It was breathtaking.

There was a tall, aristocratic blonde boy sitting on a sofa across the room from us. He was looking in distain at both Piers and myself, though when his eyes raked across me like a cold steel blade, I could feel his interest. He must not have been expecting me. I was something new to him.

"Polkiss, nice of you to keep our appointment. I trust that you found the place all right?" His eyes were as cold as ice.

Piers' face flushed a bit, but he squared his shoulders and responded. "Yeah, I found it fine. This place is hu-uge. Where'd ya get all the dough to front it?"

I couldn't believe Piers was talking like that. He never had before… Was he trying to impress this evil blonde? It didn't seem to be working, as the blonde ignored his question and turned those beautiful eyes to me.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name." His lips, petal pink and pearlescent as if he were sporting lip-gloss, formed around the words flawlessly. My sky-blue eyes were held captive by his stormy-grey ones. It was as though he was trying to see within my mind and pull out the information without waiting for me to give it to him. I could feel a probing at my mind, and I turned away. There were many things to be hidden within my mind…things I didn't want anyone else to see.

A door behind this new boy opened and an even taller, and more aristocratic man stepped through into the room. His eyes were far bluer than the grey of his son's, but just as cold and piercing. His back was painfully straight, and he carried himself as though he were the most important person in the universe, let alone the room. In his right hand a cane was gripped loosely, its head that of a snake and its eyes emeralds. They reminded me of Harry.

And that is when I realized…these people were wizards. They resided in Harry's world. That odd creature must be something special…an elf or goblin perhaps. This house must be in Wizarding Britain. I was close to Harry here.

The blonde boy spared no glance for the man that bore an uncanny resemblance to him. He cleared his throat subtly, and turned up the chill on his gaze. I figured I should probably answer his question.

"My name is Dudley, though Piers and the gang call me Big D."

The blonde man sneered, and queried, "Do you come with a last name, or did you consume that along with the greater portion of muggle London?"

Though his insult was a bit biting, it didn't affect me as much as it should have. I mostly just found it humorous. Why would I be eating Muggle London…whatever that was? "Dursley. My full name is Dudley Dursley."

The man, whose name I still didn't know, wrinkled his nose. "I have never heard of a pureblood family with such a name. Or any wizarding family for that matter. Do you have family?"

I didn't know how much to tell this man. Harry warned me that most wizards knew who he was, but not all of them were the good guys. Maybe they wouldn't be as familiar with his parents…they were dead after all…

"I'm related to the Evans family. Maybe you've heard of them?"

Lucius' thin eyebrows shot into his hairline. His only outward look of surprise. He'd heard of them.

He paused for a fraction of a second before speaking again, but this time not to me. "Draco, where did you meet this young man?"

Draco, the blonde boy on the sofa, looked up at the blonde man, then looked away to buff his nails on his jacket. "He came with the other one."

At this point, we all looked over at Piers, whom I had all but forgotten about. He was looking a bit like a constipated cow. He hated being ignored. The blonde haired man scrutinized him, then turned his nose up in disgust.

"He's a muggle, Draco. Why ever did you allow that filth into the house? You know the Malfoy family rules." Turning his head slightly, the man spoke over his left shoulder. "Mipsy, take this boy to the dungeons. We will find something to do with him later."

The odd little creature returned and grabbed a hold of Piers and poofed out of the room again. I didn't even bat an eye…for some reason I seemed to be used to it, though I can never remember seeing one of those things before. I was starting to get curious as to why they only wanted to talk to me…after all, I was a muggle too.

"So, why aren't you sending me down to the dungeons too? After all, I'm a muggle."

Both blondes snickered softly, showing no teeth and adding in no true mirth. It was merely for show. It was the adult blonde that answered me.

"You, a muggle? Whatever gave you that idea? You have as much magic as any other wizard…which is rather unfortunate. Merely mediocre."

I was very puzzled. I knew that I had told Harry that maybe I was a late bloomer, and would get magic eventually, but I never really thought that I would. I had resigned myself a year ago to never see my darling cousin again. But…if what these Malfoy's were saying was true…maybe I could see Harry again.

Draco looked me over for a few moments, then got up and walked over to the other man, who I was starting to think was his father. They looked so alike. They whispered amongst themselves for a moment, then Draco gave me a look and turned to walk away.

"Follow me, Dursley." His tone brooked no argument. I had no choice but to follow him.

X_X-X_X-X_X-X_X

**Draco**

When my father walked into the drawing room, I was certain that I was in for some light torture at best, death at the hands of my father's master at worst. The first and foremost Malfoy rule was never associate with muggles. And what did I do? I brought four of them into the house. My only redeeming action was introducing the wizard to my father. If not for that, I am sure that _I_ would be down in the dungeons.

Once I could tell that, for the most part, my father was finished interrogating Dursley, I made sure that I had the blonde boy to myself. There were things I needed to go over with him, questions I needed to ask. I asked father to let me have him as my own, and he agreed. He had no need of a mediocre wizard that did not know his own abilities. Next to useless. I however, could. Another minion was always a good thing.

Crabbe and Goyle were still under the disillusionment and silencing charms. I didn't remove them. Let them sit there and wait while I took care of Dursley.

I left my father's side and walked towards the door that would lead me to my private rooms. I turned my head slightly to speak over my shoulder, "Follow me, Dursley." I left him no room to refuse me. I wanted him to follow me so that we could talk. I wanted to get him alone. He fascinated me…while at the same time he repulsed me.

Dursley had a slow walk, and by the time we made it up to the second floor of the east wing were my rooms resided, he was trailing a good thirty feet behind me. At the door, I waited for him to catch up. His breathing was a bit labored, and there were small, disgusting beads of sweat gathering at his brow. The obese sickened me.

"Hurry up, will you. I haven't got all day."

_Huff. Nhuff._ "Keep your pants on, I'm coming. If you didn't walk so fast, it wouldn't take me so long…"

I couldn't believe that he was talking back to me. To _me_. I gave him one of my coldest glares and proceeded to waltz into my room. I didn't look back to see if he followed me in. I moved to my settee in the sitting room that preceded my bedchamber and folded my hands smoothly in my lap. Dursley flopped down into a wingback chair opposite me. Inwardly, I cringed at his lack of manners.

"Now, Dursley. Do you know how long you have been a wizard?"

"Um…" he began. His face screwed up in thought, and I wondered how he could show so much to someone he knew so very little of. I wasn't sure he even knew my name, even though my father had spoken it only a few moments ago. "I think it couldn't have been long. When I said goodbye to Ha…" He stopped and clamped his mouth shut.

My curiosity was piqued. I needed to know what the boy was about to say. The name obviously started with an "H", but what was the rest of it? And why could he not speak it to me? A spell, perhaps? I could always go and get a veritaserum potion from Uncle Severus's stores to ply the boy with to make him speak, but I felt as if that would be going too far at this point in time.

"What were you about to say, Dursley? Who did you say goodbye to?" My eyes were inviting, but I was not sure if the look was working on the other blonde.

Dudley took a deep breath and shook his head. "Oh, that's not important. Anyways, when I was saying goodbye to a friend of mine last year, when he went to live with someone else, I wasn't a wizard then. It must have been some time in the last year that I've gotten these powers. This means that I can go to Hogwarts, right?"

He looked so excited at the prospect of going to my school that I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had no idea. So, of course, I lied. "Sure. I'm positive that Dumbledore will send you a letter soon. He always sends them out to new students. If you became a wizard recently, how do you know about Hogwarts?"

Dudley looked a bit sheepish, but answered all the same. "My friend, the one that went away, was quite a celebrity at Hogwarts. Told me all about it and the good times he had there. Really, it was more of a home to him than my house was. He always hated my family, and that house…and everything we made him do. We were awful to him, but now…now I am pretty sure I love him…"

I was appalled at how much that Dursley boy told me. He practically spilled every secret he possessed to me. And even though he didn't name his "friend", I was sure that I already knew whom he was talking about. But I wasn't sure that I believed his story about he and his family being awful to Harry. And if they were, he probably deserved it anyway. Stupid, bloody Gryffindor.

"So…you know the great and powerful Dork-Who-Lived, Harry Potter?" I was not impressed.

Dudley's stupid eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth worked for a second like a suffocating fish. "How…how did you know? I didn't…I didn't…I never said his name!"

"Oh, you really are dim. You didn't have to say his name. You called him a bloody celebrity, someone who knows all about Hogwarts. The only person at Hogwarts like that besides me is Potter. It was obvious."

The look on that fat oaf's face was priceless…like he just lost the Quidditch cup because he scored the goal for the other team. I took my moment to gloat, then got on with the business of interrogating him about Potter.

"So, you know Potter then?"

He nodded his head slowly, "Yeah…I know Harry."

"And you say you think you love him? How quaint. Always knew there was something off with Potter. He's a bloody ponce."

Dudley's face was turning purple with rage, "Don't you DARE call him a ponce, you shirt-lifting-trouser-dousing-knob-sucking poof! Harry is a million times greater than you will ever hope to be. He is an awesome wizard, and a wonderful person. Both things that are seriously lacking in your life."

I was shocked at the anger in the other's voice, but didn't see him as a threat. My magical prowess was far better than anyone else's. He couldn't win in a fight even if he begged for lessons from Dumbledore himself.

"And if I do? What do you hope to accomplish against me?"

"I…I'm a wizard too! I'll hex you!"

"Oh?" I raised one manicured blonde brow in mock-question. "And do you know any hexes to cast upon me?"

He looked uncertain for a moment, then tried to hide behind false bravado. "I…it doesn't matter! I'll pound you if I have to! Don't you dare talk bad about my Harry!"

Truly, Dudley Dursley was an amusing fellow. Even when faced with an obviously losing battle, he still stood tall and proud, certain that he would come out victorious if he merely yelled loud enough. In some ways, he reminded me of his dear Potter. Always so proud, and sure of himself. Never once doubting if he could indeed take on the world. Unlike myself.

Shaking myself out of those…unwanted thoughts, I turned by attention back to my pray. Though he was amusing, I was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse. I did have more pressing questions to ask.

"How do you know St. Potter?"

He glared at me, but answered all the same. "Harry…is very special to me…he's been there…since I was a baby…always around. I never treated him like a human…until a year ago… I learned then that I had no reason to hate him. He's the best person…he tries to help everyone, and never holds anything against you… He's been through so much…and he understands me… He made me grow."

I huffed in annoyance, showing my emotions in a decidedly Un-Malfoy fashion. "Dursley, that is all disgustingly well and good, but that does not explain _how_ you know him."

Dursley turned his face away from me, and his shoulders hunched a little. Under his breath, he spoke softly, almost too softly for my ears to pick up, "I…don't want you to know. People…think differently than we do…they don't understand. You will be no different." Louder, he stated, "All you need know is that Harry is special to me, and I will protect him with my life. I want to go to Hogwarts to be with him. I need him by my side, or else I am not whole."

Again, I marveled at how open Dursley was with his feelings. He didn't even hesitate to expose his heart to me…to show me his every weakness. I now knew that if I hurt Potter, I could get to Dursley as surely if I plunged the knife directly into his own heart. I also knew that he was ashamed of his feelings for Potter, whether it be because he was a homosexual, or for some other deep-seated reason. Either way, it drew my interest to him, and I decided that I wanted to know this boy more. He was an intriguing specimen…one not often found here in the manor.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dursley, but it won't be possible for you to go to Hogwarts any time in the near future. Currently, it is July. July the fifth to be exact. School does not resume until the first of September. At that time, I suppose it would not be any great burden to me to direct you to the appropriate train and get you on your way to Hogwarts."

As Dursley faced me full on, a light shown brightly in his pretty blue eyes. He had hope, for the first time in some time it seemed, and he was glowing with it. Frankly, it was revolting…though some how…it made him all the more endearing.


	3. Why Me Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Harry Potter. So leave me alone!!

Warning: Mature themes may be present in this and/or other chapters. I should not have to keep warning every chapter. Yes, there is boy-boy sexytime. Yes, those boys may be related in some way, shape, or form. Yes, those boys are technically minors. Yes, those boys are off different classes, different houses, and different blood-statuses. Yes, some of those boys may be friends. There is mention of rape. There is mention of sex. There is mention of unwanted sexual attraction. There is mention/hint of personal sexual acts as tension relievers. The pairings aren't of the absolutely-popular-and-super-appealing type. There is excess mention of Dudley's body weight issue. Yes, Dudley is fat. Yes, everyone notices. Yes, they see it as a bad thing. Yes, they bash him for it. There is also mention of Dudley's lower I.Q. Yes, Dudley is a dumbass. Yes, everyone notices. Yes, they see it as a bad thing. Yes, they bash him for it. And yes, Ron has red hair and freckles. He's a goddamn Weasley after all!!!

A/N: I think I summed it all up in the warning. Just know that I do like getting flames, especially the kind that tell me exactly why I am a sick puppy that would not be good to meet in a dark alley (though why I would be in a dark alley at all is a mystery to me. I'm scared of them...) I also like normal reviews where people tell me to update soon, and how much they like my story, and how there needs to be more Dudley/Harry stuff out there. (But really, you should all read my Dudley/Draco side story posted separately. It's not rubbish, I swear. It's the only one on the site...so, it has to be good.) So, when you are done reading this, go to that little (or not so little) button down at the bottom of the screen that is pale with green lettering that says, "Submit Review" or something to that effect, and leave me a nice review. One- and two-liners are accepted. Anyways, please go ahead and read this story.

_----------------------  
Why Me? ~ Chapter 3  
----------------------_

_He moaned, loud and long. He loved the feel of the hot, thick penis sliding in and out of him. His back arched and his hands groped against the sheets to find a good hold. Stars were exploding behind his eyes, and he thought that he would soon be in paradise. The boy above him had his eyes shut tight against the onslaught of pleasure._

_The bed creaked and groaned with the motion of their sweat-slicked bodies. Small dings were forming in the plaster of the wall. Harry was slowly being squished beneath the weight of his monstrously obese cousin, but the pleasure that he was receiving more than made up for the discomfort. He had never felt this hot and ready to explode before in his life._

_Suddenly, he got the urge to lean up and kiss the sweating boy. When their lips met, a shudder ran through both of their bodies. The pleasure was building and Harry wasn't sure that he could last much longer. From the sounds that Dudley was making, he was close to coming as well. His thrusts grew stronger and the bed hit harder against the wall. For a moment, Harry stilled to listen. Dudley did as well._

_There was a snort down the hall, and a shifting, but Vernon and Petunia's door did not open. They were still safe. Dudley resumed his punishing pace while Harry clung to the sheets tightly, trying his hardest not to scream out in pleasure. He spread his legs wider, making sure that his prostate was hit with every heavy thrust his cousin made._

_Dudley's face was bright red with exertion. He was not used to holding himself over his much smaller cousin for such a long period of time. His arms shook, both with the effort and the passion flooding through him. He looked down into Harry's eyes and saw the emerald orbs alight with happiness and pleasure. It was those eyes that brought him to completion._

_Harry could feel the warm, slick semen coating the inside of his bowels as Dudley came. At first, it was a bit unpleasant, but as more and more of it filled him, he was surrounded by the sense of fulfillment. He felt like he belonged right there in Dudley's sweaty embrace._

_The older boy flopped over to the side and pulled his now-limp member from his cousin's leaking hole. The light-colored cum seeped onto the sheets, but neither boy paid it any attention. Harry turned his head to look into his cousin's blue eyes. For many moments the pair did nothing more than stare deeply into each other's eyes._

_Down the hall, a door opened and the hall light clicked on. Both Dudley and Harry could hear Vernon starting down the corridor towards the bathroom and Dudley's bedroom. There was little doubt that he would peek into Dudley's room to make sure that the boy was okay. If he saw Harry naked on his son's bed, all hell would definitely break loose._

_As the large whale of a man came closer to the door, Harry jumped off the bed and looked around the room for a place to hide. Dudley's room was large, but open. There was nowhere to hide. Harry was starting to panic. Dudley did nothing more than sit on his bed and scratch the top of his blonde head. He had no plan for saving Harry a beating from his father._

_The steps stopped, and both boys could hear the knob of the bedroom door turn slowly. Harry was still nude as the day he was born with nowhere to hide. Dudley was just as naked, though he did have the bed sheets covering his limp penis. Harry knew that as soon as the door opened, their secret would be out. He knew that he would be in for the beating of a lifetime._

_The door slowly inched open, making no noise whatsoever. Dudley was holding his breath, hoping that his father wouldn't beat Harry in front of him. Harry was trembling like a Chihuahua in December. He knew that in only a few seconds, it would all be over. The wait was killing him. There was still cum dripping out of his stretched anus, and the evidence of their coupling was obvious upon him._

Harry woke with a start. His heart was racing beneath his sternum, and there was a beady, cold sweat resting heavily on his brow. That nightmare was unlike anything he was used to having. Normally, he dreamt of Voldemort regaining power and taking over the wizarding world. Most recently, he had been dreaming of Dudley being slaughtered by the Dark Lord. But this dream…this nightmare…was nothing like any of those dreams.

Firstly, it had started off as a wet dream. The evidence was all over his crisp golden sheets. Secondly, Dudley didn't die. That in and of itself was abnormal. And thirdly…Vernon was in the dream. Harry never dreamt of his relatives like that. And even though the dream was a nightmare…he had enjoyed it. At least, most of it.

He tried very hard to get his ragged breathing under control. His breath came out in shallow little pants, almost similar to the ones he would make during a passionate session of lovemaking. His heart beat gradually slowed, and resumed its normal pace. Things were calming down. Soon, he would be able to go back to sleep.

Harry shifted positions, and it was then that he noticed that he still had an erection. Groaning to himself, he tried to get comfortable on the pillows without rubbing his sensitive member against the sheets too much. He leant over and groped around on the bedside table for his glasses. If he was awake, he might as well get some homework done, even though fatigue was sneaking up on him again.

In the next bed, Ron yawned loudly, rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up. Harry spared him a quick glance, but went back to trying to find his glasses. Once Ron was fully sitting, he rubbed his eyes once again and looked over at his best mate. It was hard for him to miss the rather large tent in the bed sheets.

Ron's face flamed red and he averted his gaze. In his opinion, Harry should have taken more care to hide such a thing. A soft sound of triumph indicated that Harry had found his glasses. He placed them squarely on his face and scratched his head. Then, he looked over at Ron. The brilliant scarlet blush on his face displayed how embarrassed Ron was.

It took Harry a moment to realize why Ron would be embarrassed. Once he realized, he hurriedly placed a pillow on his lap and apologized to Ron. "Hey mate…uh…sorry 'bout that…" Harry turned his head away and blushed furiously. He was far too mortified now to get up and get his satchel from the foot of his bed to do his homework.

Ron cleared his throat, then responded, "Um…no…it's okay. I mean…it happens. Um…" he looked down at his burgundy bedspread. He was far too turned on by the thought of his best mate's erection. _Cough._ "Um…did you have…a…uhm…dream or something?"

Harry choked on something, then blushed even redder. _Holy crap…_ "Um…yeah…something like that…heh."

Ron continued to look down at the bedspread beneath his fingers. He was starting to get a problem of his own. "Um…can I…can I ask what it was about? I mean…uhm…I'm just…just curious is all…heh…" _Cough._

Harry turned sharply towards his best friend. "What?!"

Ron's face looked as though it should have been giving off heat, it was so red. His rapid pulse was thundering in his ears and his erection was growing. "Um…heh…you don't….you don't have to say anything…I…uh…I was just…uh….curious."

Harry was very confused. Why was his best friend asking him about…his wet dream? Ron had never, ever, shown any interest in things like that before. Was he still sleeping?

"Hey, Ron…are you feeling alright?"

"Uhm…why do you ask?"

"You…you never ask about this kind of thing…"

"Well…. I'm…I'm just kind of interested tonight…is all…"

Harry shook his head. "But why?"

Ron looked closely at his blunt nails. "I dunno. Just am." His erection was slowly losing blood, and his pulse was no longer thundering in his ears.

Harry leaned towards Ron's bed a bit. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ron slouched under the covers more, his erection all but gone. He was actually starting to feel queasy. "Yeah…sorry I asked…you don't have to tell me."

The raven-haired boy felt sorry for his best friend. Asking something like that couldn't have been easy, and he wasn't making it any easier. "Don't worry about it mate…I guess it's no big deal…"

Ron looked hopeful. "Are you sure? You'll tell me?"

"Sure, not like it matters much. It was…just a wet dream after all…"

"But…aren't those supposed to be personal?"

"Hey, do you want to know or not? It's not like I'm begging to tell you."

Ron blushed once more. "Sorry… go ahead."

Harry cleared his throat, then lied, "Well…I was…in the forbidden forest…and um…I was with Cho…and…um…we were kissing…"

"Cho? Why were you out there with Cho? Isn't she going out with Cedric?"

"Ron…" Harry whined in exasperation, "it's just a dream…"

"Yeah, I know…but Cho?"

"What's wrong with Cho? She's a nice girl…and pretty too…"

Ron looked anywhere but at Harry. Under his breath he said, "That's part of the problem…she's a girl…"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What was that?"

Ron coughed again, but didn't say anything.

Swinging his legs off the side of his bed, Harry moved closer. "What was that, Ron? I know you said something. Why don't you just tell me?"

Ron's face glowed vermilion. "I just said…nothing…I didn't really say anything…I should…probably be getting back to sleep."

Harry was puzzled even more at that. "Ron…what's the matter? You asked to hear about my dream. And I started to tell you about it…and now you're going to bed? What the heck!"

Ron was blushing so much at that point that Harry worried that he might pass out. He did not have an erection…in fact, if there were a polar opposite of erection, he would have it. As it was, he was mortified, and sure that he had just lost a friend. "Just…just forget it."

The bespectacled boy got up and went over to his best friend, his erection long gone as well. He was far too worried about Ron to even remember the hot and steamy dream he had with Dudley. Harry climbed in bed with Ron and wrapped his arms around the freckled boy. "Ron…look at me."

Their eyes met for an instant, but it was long enough for Harry to notice something…unfamiliar in their depths. His hands found the side of Ron's face, and the redhead unconsciously moved closer. In mere moments, their faces were no more than an inch apart. Their breath mingled, and Ron could feel something humming within him. His erection stirred to life once again, and he wanted nothing more than to feel his best friend inside of him, surrounding him. The thought frightened Ron, as he had never had homosexual feelings before, but his heart was telling him that this was all right.

As their faces came closer, Ron's arms moved around Harry's waist. With a gentle tug, they were smooshed together in a lover's embrace. Heat pooled in their groins, and all thought flew out of their heads save one: Kiss Me. Harry leaned in close and placed his chapped lips against those of his best friend. Once their lips met, everything seemed to click with them. Heat not only sizzled within them, but around them as well. A faint golden glow wrapped around them both, and blazed brightest where their lips met.

While the two boys were kissing, the engulfing light grew brighter and brighter, until it was blinding them both and shining out into the hall of the Burrow. Unbeknownst to them, everyone in the house noticed the light and came to their room. Ron's arms were still locked tightly around Harry, whose own arms were wrapped around Ron's neck. Their kiss was heated and passionate, but also full of love and compassion. Their souls were intertwining, and their hearts becoming one.

It was then that Harry thought of Dudley. Sweet, innocent, muggle Dudley. What would he think of Harry now? How would he react when he learned that he could no longer be with Harry? These thoughts bounced around in Harry's head, causing him to pull away from Ron. Just the thought of how Dudley would look if he could see Harry with Ron like this caused salty tears to slid down Harry's face.

"Harry…mate… What's wrong?"

Harry curled in on himself and gave in to the sobs. His heart—Ron's now too—was breaking. What had he done? Dudley would be so disappointed in him. He'd broken his promise. He didn't deserve to live. He was always doing the wrong thing. Ron should hate him now too. What if he did the same thing to him later? What if he left Ron for someone else because he was such a whore?

"Harry! What's wrong mate? Harry?" Ron was growing worried.

"…" _Sob._

Ron wrapped his arms securely around his smaller friend and held him close. He whispered gently into Harry's ear, "Harry, love, it's okay. You don't need to cry. Hush now…"

Harry began sobbing harder. He didn't deserve Ron's love. He didn't deserve anyone's love. He had let Dudley down. He would let Ron down too. He didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. But no one would understand that.

Mrs. Weasley eased opened the door and popped her head in. Upon seeing Harry sobbing in Ron's arms, she slipped inside the room, closing the door tightly on her nosy children. "Harry, dear, what's the matter?"

Harry didn't want Mrs. Weasley to be there, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He burrowed further into Ron's arms and continued to cry.

Ron's arms tightened, and his head bent down to rest on top of Harry's. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay. Nothing could be so bad that you need to cry like this. It'll be okay."

Harry sniffled a little, but that was the only indication that his tears were subsiding. All he could think about was how he had hurt Dudley.

Mrs. Weasley got up once she saw that her son had things under control. "Harry, I'm going to make you a nice cup of chamomile tea, to help you sleep. Come down if you'd like, or you can send Ron for it. Feel better dear."

Harry gave the barest of nods as she left the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Draco

Draco was being abnormally nice, he thought. He had allowed Dudley to stay in his home, use his house elves, and even have his own room. Why, in Merlin's name, would he be even nicer by inviting the boy to dinner? Was his mother insane?

"Mother, why would I invite that…that…oaf to dinner? Aren't I being…nice…enough to allow him to stay?"

Narcissa gave her son a stern look, showing quite clearly that she disapproved of the tone he was using with her. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will invite Mr. Dursley to dinner this minute. No house elves."

Draco blanched at the use of his full name, and went at once to do his mother's bidding. Bloody Dursley, making him so angry he disrespected his mother. How dare he! Seeing a house elf, Draco kicked the thing out of his way. He was so angry! Dudley Dursley should not have the power to make him act this way. It wasn't right. Something would have to be done to remedy that.

He had arrived at Dudley's door. With a sneer, he decided that knocking on a door in his own home that was not his parents' was plebian. He turned the handle sharply and thrust the door open. The sight that greeted him stunned him.

Dudley was standing nude in front of the mirror, turning this way and that as if he were looking for something…some flaw, or maybe some perfection. But what truly caught his eye were the few old scrapes lining his back. Some looked extremely old, as if someone had taken a knife to his back and pulled it down in jagged lines. Others looked newer, as if someone had taken his nails down the boy's back in the throes of passion.

Draco's gaze was riveted. As he continued to stare, Dudley turned fully around to look at his back in the mirror. Though his body turned, his head did not. With the new position, Draco had a full, unfettered view of Dudley's semi-muscular chest, pudgy belly, and flaccid member. Even flaccid, Draco had to admit that the boy was well endowed.

Finally, Dudley's head turned to face the same way as his body and he noticed Draco standing in front of him. Instead of rushing to cover himself, he increased his stance so that his penis was more visible. And he smirked.

"Do you like what you see, Malfoy?"

Draco internally chastised himself for not announcing his presence and taking control of the situation sooner. "Don't be absurd. Why would someone as attractive as me enjoy staring at a fat lump such as you?" He then turned around so that his gaze rested on the large willow tree regally standing outside of the window. His breath was coming quickly, and he fought hard to calm himself down.

Dudley continued to smirk to himself and went over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a forest green pullover and dark-camo cargos. In a draw, he found some thick wool socks the same color as his shirt. His large black vans were resting on the floor at the foot of his bed. In moments, Dudley had his clothes on and began brushing out his short blonde hair.

Looking deep into the mirror, Dudley was surveying the blonde boy behind him while running the silver brush through his hair. He had wispy, moth-like eyebrows held high and haughty. His beautiful eyes, normally narrowed in anger but now held open in admiration of the plant life residing on the other side of the thin pane of glass, were a stormy grey that often spoke volumes more than intended. The set of his shoulders screamed discomfort. His arms were wrapped around his middle, as if he were trying to protect something within himself. He had one leg thrust out to the side whilst the other was ramrod straight below him. Even someone like Dudley could see the signs put on display by Draco: he was very uncomfortable, but trying to hide it.

Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Dudley was taking far too long to be presentable. With a soft huff, Draco turned to face the other blonde boy. He was once again shocked by the sight that greeted him. Dudley was fully clothed in a gorgeous forest green jumper, dark-camo cargo pants, forest green woolen socks, and black vans. He was currently brushing out his honey-blonde hair, and even such a simple action caused a stir within Draco.

A revelation hit the boy like a rampaging hippogriff. _I have feelings for this…boy. I like him. He's…special to me._ The thought angered Draco. He was about to turn and leave when he remembered why he was in Dudley's room in the first place.

"My mother invites you to dinner. You must be present if you wish to continue to enjoy our hospitality. For the record, I do not wish you present as I attempt to eat, but my mother has spoken, and her word is law." Draco felt that those words were sufficient to fulfill his mother's orders, so he left with them. He desperately needed to take care of an issue in his pants.

Dudley stared after the Slytherin and sighed. He wanted to the boy to notice him, but he felt that the attention that he was getting was not the right kind. He knew that Draco did not believe the words he spoke about Dudley's appearance, but he did not know what the boy's true feelings were. In his heart, Dudley knew that he wanted to be special to Draco, but he also knew that he still held love for his cousin there as well.


	4. Why Me Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. These stories that I write are purely for my own enjoyment, and the enjoyment of my readers. I make no money off of this, as I am sure that I have said before. I really shouldn't have to reiterate.

Warning: See past chapters. Not much has changed. Only, there is funtime in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than most of my other ones, but only by about 2 pages. It just felt like it should end there, so I ended it there. I will hopefully have the next chapter written by the end of the week, as I will be starting it after I eat dinner and use the facilities...heh. Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter, and for everyone who reviews this one, I will give you something from gaiaonline, if you have an account there. So, hehehe. Prizes for all my reviewers. (If you don't have a gaia account, you can have cookies, I guess...)

---_---_---_---

Ron and Harry

"Mhmm," Ron moaned as Harry's tongue slid around his mouth. His leg wrapped securely around the smaller boy's waist and his arms locked around his shoulders. The two were lying on Ron's bed at the Burrow happily snogging. Since the incident three nights before where Harry had a wet dream, Ron and he were inseparable. Mostly due to the fact that they could be found in Ron and Harry's room, making out.

Harry shifted a little in Ron's embrace, and his semi-hard member brushed against the steel length of his friend. The friction of said action caused a jolt of liquid pleasure to race up Harry's spine and he let out a mewl of happiness.

"Mmmm, Ron, can…can you…yeah…right there…ooohhhh…"

Ron had disengaged his mouth from Harry's and began laving the black-haired boy's neck and collarbone with his more-than-capable tongue. There was a small spot, about the size of a dime, right below Harry's ear that was extra sensitive to touch. Ron found that spot and exploited it, making Harry's legs turn to jell-o. It was a good thing that they were laying down.

Before long, Ron's shirt and Harry's pants had been removed, and there was much fondling going on. Harry delighted in running his hands up and down Ron's flat stomach, whilst Ron ran his nails lightly over Harry's creamy thighs. Slithering lower, Ron began kissing those thighs and eliciting moans and quivers from the boy beneath him. Harry was still wearing his skivvies, but Ron was bent on remedying that fact. His fingers hooked into the elastic waistband of the offending garments and he began to slowly pull them down. Harry shivered in anticipation, but made no move to help or hinder Ron's actions.

There was a knock at the door, then Molly's voice, "Ron, Harry? It's time for lunch, boys. Hurry and come down, before it gets cold and goes to waist. I don't want to have to feed it to the chickens again. And Ronald, if I find that you have left your Quidditch gear out at the pitch again, I'll tan your hide faster than you can say Chudley Cannons, you got that mister?" Her footsteps retreated from the door and both boys let out a groan of annoyance.

"Man, why does she always choose the wrong time to come and bother us, huh?" Ron whinged. He was hard, and aching, and really just wanted to get a mouthful of Harry. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not if his mother had anything to say about it. Which he really hoped she didn't.

Harry pulled up his underwear and sat up slowly. He was very disappointed that they were interrupted, but he knew that it was inevitable while they were still at the burrow. His penis was fully erect, but he couldn't do much about it, though he'd have to before he went downstairs. Sighing in disgruntlement, he rubbed at his length a moment, gauging to see how sensitive it was. He almost yelped with the pleasure of it all.

Ron looked up to see Harry rubbing at his length, and if possible, Ron got even harder at the sight. "Hey, Harry…if you want, I can take care of that for you. It might even be more fun that way."

Harry blushed, but responded, "Uh…" _moan,_ "tha-that's okay, Ron." _Groan_. "I, uh…I'll be okay." _Grunt._

Ron totally didn't believe him. He moved forward a bit and swatted Harry's hand out of the way. Then, he slipped a hand under the waistband of Harry's briefs and began slowly tugging at the boy's penis.

"If you're going to do this, you'll have to work faster, hon." Harry said betweens gasps of pleasure.

Ron smirked and picked up his pace. He didn't want to miss lunch, after all. His hand quickly grew slick with the precum leaking from Harry's dick, and with each pump of his hand a faint squelching sound resounded. Ron was a little disappointed that he wasn't getting the same attention, but he was happy that Harry would be relieved before going downstairs for lunch.

In moments, Harry was stiffening up and moaning louder than before. Ron's face was a bit flushed, and he hoped that no one downstairs could here, but he was delighted that Harry was happy. He was sure that was a sign of something, but at the moment, he was too preoccupied to think too much on it. With a muffled sob, Harry came on Ron's hand, coating it in his sticky white essence.

With his face a-glow, Harry got off the bed and pulled off his underwear. They were much to sticky, not to mention quickly stiffening, to continue to wear. He also quickly pulled off his shirt, making himself completely nude. Ron looked with unconcealed pleasure, not caring if Harry noticed and commented. He was horny, and desperately needed release, but knew that he would just have to will his erection away for the time being. It kind of hurt that Harry took no notice.

By the time that Ron came out of his own head, Harry had dressed himself in more of Dudley's old hand-me-downs and was getting his trainers on. Ron laughed a bit to himself, and waved Harry on.

"Go ahead and go down, Har. I'll be down too in a moment. Need to…find a clean shirt."

Harry gave his…boyfriend…a shy smile and blew him a chaste kiss. He slipped out of the room and made his way down the hall to the stairs. Ron sighed in disappointment, and slipped off his pants and shorts. His penis stood proud against his stomach and a small bead of preseminal fluid slid slowly down his shaft. Closing his eyes tight, he wrapped a fist around his dick and leisurely worked himself towards completion.

It was once Ron fell to his knees and was wildly bucking into his hand that Harry reentered the room. He felt like such a penis for leaving the room while his love was painfully hard and yearning for completion.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I…I should have known before…"

Ron's eyes flew open, shocked because he never heard the door open. It could have been anyone, and he was just lucky that it was Harry who entered the room. The redhead tried to stall his movements, but he was too far-gone to stop his hand from pumping up and down in the frantic rhythm.

Harry dropped down by Ron's side and slipped his hand over the one already working, helping his boyfriend jerk off. Ron's hips continued to buck, and he was panting loudly. His eyes were screwed shut tightly and he had his other fist shoved in his mouth to stifle his noises. Right before Ron exploded in happiness, his head fell back on Harry's shoulder and he removed his fist from his mouth.

"I love you…" Ron whispered as he came.

Harry smiled lovingly and returned, "I love you too, Ron. More than anything."

---_---_---_---

Draco and Dudley

Dudley was in his bedroom in the magnificent Malfoy manor. He was certain that waiting another fifty-six days to see Harry would kill him, and he wouldn't get to see Harry after all. It had only been three days since he began staying at the manor in the first place. Draco's family didn't own a telephone, so he couldn't call his parents. But when Dudley told Draco why he needed the telephone, the haughty blonde told him that hey used something called a "floo" to do that. Dudley was sure that his parents would die if his head popped out of the fireplace and began speaking to them. Dudley then asked if there was any way that he could contact his parents without scaring them, as they were hopeless muggles. Draco thought for a moment, then decided that he would speak to his father about it.

That was how Dudley came to be waiting patiently outside of a grand office. The doors to the room were a rich mahogany, shined to perfection. He could even see himself in the reflection off of the polished wood. He was pacing slightly, not out of annoyance for being made to wait, but out of nervous habit. His parents were probably very worried by now. He had never been out for more than a day before. They didn't even let him go to summer camp.

The door opened, and Draco beckoned Dudley inside the room. He took a long look at his obese houseguest and made a few quick judgments. Dudley was not as fat as he appeared. He hid his true talent and musculature under big clothing and a bit of fat. Dudley was also very strong, but liked to hide how strong by pretending to be clumsy. He was also rubbish at hiding emotions. Draco found that he couldn't admire this boy, because he just wasn't Slytherin.

Lucius cleared his throat and Draco's mind jumped a bit. He would never outwardly show the fact that he was startled, but inside he could. His father startled him. That was a fact. It was also a fact that Lucius was not a patient man, and if Draco could not get out of his own head, he would be in for a good caning later.

Draco shoved Dudley into the room lightly and made him stand before his father. "Father, Dudley Evans. Evans, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. You will address him as Lord Malfoy. You will only speak when spoken to. You will show him the utmost respect, and you will graciously thank him for his hospitality."

Dudley bowed deeply and in his nicest and most respectful voice, intoned, "Thank you, your most gracious Lord Malfoy, for your hospitality. I know that I am most fortunate to be allowed to sully your manor with my humble presence. If there is anything I can do for you, please, let me know." He did not rise until Lucius gave him permission.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans, for that…speech. Draco," he turned his beautifully manicured head towards his son, "you have just introduced this young man as Mr. Evans, correct?"

"Yes, father."

"Did you know that I looked up the Evans' family tree, and no such person exists?"

Draco looked stricken. He knew that Dudley's real name was Dursley, not Evans, but did not think that his father would have that information already. It was a dangerous misstep on his part. "I did not father, this is as shocking to me as it is to you."

A blonde brow rose regally. "And did you know, _Draco_, that this boy's parents are nothing but filthy muggles?"

Draco stood still, not responding. He knew that his father didn't want a response.

"I am very disappointed, my son. I expect that before you bring someone into our home, that you would first check to see whom this person is. And do you know who this person is, Draco?" Lucius paused a moment before continuing on. "He is the cousin of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of the greatest Dark Lord to ever reign. And you have brought him into our home and given him our hospitality. This angers me, Draco."

Dudley's face flushed crimson and he looked down at the ground. Harry. No one was supposed to know. Especially people against his lovely cousin. Harry was in danger now, and it was all his fault. He shouldn't have come here. He knew that he was supposed to speak without being spoken to, but he had to leave.

"Thanks again for the hospitality, but I think I'll leave. I'm sure my parents are worried about me." He turned to leave, but a hex hit him from behind. His arms and legs snapped to the side of his body and he went stiff. A full body bind was placed upon him, and he couldn't move an inch.

"Oh, I don't think you will be going anywhere. You are valuable property, Dursley. We can't have you running to your cousin and warning him. Draco, do not disappoint me again. Take him to the dungeons. He will reside there until we have figured out what to do with him. The Dark Lord has not regained his body from the last time that Potter brat bested him. Until he does, we will just have another mouth to feed. Go, now."

Draco left the room quickly with Dursley in tow. One of the house elves was fallowing along behind, keeping Dursley aloft. The older blonde occasionally looked at his captive, but said nothing the entirety of the trip down to the dungeons. Once there, however, Draco shooed the house elf.

"You know, Dursley, because you decided to lie, we are both in trouble. I can't get you out of here now. You'll have to stay here until one of Potter's friends comes and saves you. And that is only if I can notify him that you are here. If I try and save you, it will get me killed. You…are so stupid, you know. No sense of self-preservation." Draco shook his head in irritation and turned away from the large boy now locked into a cell in the dungeons of Malfoy manor.

All Dudley could manage in response was to hang his head in shame and stare morosely down at his van-covered feet. He couldn't look Malfoy in the stormy grey-blue eye. It was certain that the platinum-haired boy that stood before him was right about everything. He was so stupid. He should have known that he couldn't trust any wizard other than Harry. And now, what would happen to his…his only true love? Would this Dark Lord guy kill him? And if he did, could Dudley go on?

"If you are done wallowing, can you give me any information about where Scar-head is now? If I can find him…there is a chance I can find a way to contact him…"

Dudley glared at Draco. "I don't know if I should tell you anything. I don't trust you, or your father."

Draco shook his head again. "I don't care what you think or feel. I just need to know where Potter is. Even a general location would suffice."

Dudley turned away and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Damn you! Just give me the sodding information, Dursley. I do have ways to force it out of you." Draco flushed prettily when he was angry. But of course, Dudley was not looking to notice.

When the large boy turned finally, he saw the fading edge of that pretty flush on Malfoy's face. It piqued his interest, but he didn't really have time to explore that thought. His face was pressed in close to the bars, his eyes glaring daggers. Dudley had never really been one to be frightened my other people, save for those freaks that came to pick up Harry a few times, but he was afraid of Draco.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I can't. I promised that I would keep him safe. You, you can't keep him safe, can you? No. You can't. I'm the only one. The _only_ one!! So don't try and bully the information out of me. I can't!" Dudley's chest was heaving and he was growing very upset. Did no one understand that he had to protect his younger cousin?

Draco's face fell at the words spoken to him. He needed to find where Potter was so that he could save his stupid cousin. The git would be locked down in the dungeons for the rest of his life if no one came to save him. And the only way Potter would know to save him would be if someone told him.

"Fine, don't tell me if you can't. But just know that you will be locked down here for the rest of time if no one comes to save you. The Dark Lord will not rise again, no matter what my father seems to think. He will have no use for you, but will be loath to release you. I may just be the last person you ever see." With those biting words, Draco stalked from the dungeons to let Dudley simmer.


End file.
